


Allergies

by Bisexual_mess_ready_for_death



Series: Tumblr Prompts [9]
Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-31
Updated: 2019-08-31
Packaged: 2020-10-03 19:15:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 71
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20458088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bisexual_mess_ready_for_death/pseuds/Bisexual_mess_ready_for_death
Summary: Slight disclaimer: I'm not exactly a glimmadora shipper, so this is shorter than I try to writeGlimmadora is cute though and shippers of it are valid





	Allergies

**Author's Note:**

> Slight disclaimer: I'm not exactly a glimmadora shipper, so this is shorter than I try to write
> 
> Glimmadora is cute though and shippers of it are valid

“HOW DO YOU HAVE SEASONAL ALLERGIES?” Glimmer exclaimed. Adora was lying in bed, and she couldn’t stop sneezing.

“I don know. The Horde didn have seasons.” She sniffled.

“You’re a first one! How do you even have allergies?” She teleported to the bed.

“Maybe I’m sick?” She murmured into Glimmer’s shoulder.

“Adora.”

“I’m gonna sleep. Maybe it’s a cold?”

The two girls curled up, happy to get a little time together.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope y'all enjoyed
> 
> Talk to me on tumblr @bisexual-mess-ready-for-death
> 
> Please comment because it gives me the motivation to keep writing


End file.
